KISS
by Cj4Dj
Summary: A first kiss is wonderfull but hard to get when your friends tend to barge in on you all the time KaixTyson yaya!


*****Kiss*****  
  
A/N; Okay here is another cute lil oneshot by me^^ Well i hope its cute anyway lol^^  
  
Its just a fluffy lil Kai/Ty piece yay Gotta love them^^  
  
Disclaimer; I do not nor i never will own beyblade and all its likeness , it all is © To Takara, Aoiki.  
  
A soft breeze played with his dark blue locks as he took a step closer to the person that was infront of him. Looking up into red piercing eyes he gulped slightly, clearing his throat befor he spoke.  
  
"Kai"  
  
"Yes Tyson?", came a soft reply.  
  
Tyson looked down, " I eh....wanted ", He stammered.  
  
" You wanted what?", Kai breathed.  
  
Tyson looked up to meet his captains gaze and suddenly realised how close they were. They were mere inches away froim eachother, he could smell Kai's tingly mint fresh breath on his face. He was so close but strange thing was that he wanted him to be even closer then he already was.  
  
Kai wanted nothing more then to just lean down and press his lips onto Tysons but something was holding him back. He didn't know exactly what it was that held him back, it couldn't be a lack of attraction, deffinatly not! The atraction between them was so great you could almost feel it, the chemistry that was there was like prickling electricity. This invisible line that held both of them so close to eachother had been stronger the past few weeks. Actually they had been in a similar situation quite a few times now but they had never gone further, They had never kissed..........yet.  
  
Tyson leaned in more, drawn by Kai's piercing red eyes that seemed to look right through his soul. He swallowed licking his lips .  
  
Kai mimicked Tyson movement. It was now or never! They had been like this those other times but something always seemed to come between them. Kai sucked in his breath as he finally understood why he just didnt do it. It was the uncertrainty of being interupted by certain teammembers that plagued him. He wouldn't be surprised if they found a way to destroy this magical moment again. So he decided to just go for it befor they got a change.  
  
But As of on cue Max chose that moment to run into the room screaming on the top of his lungs.  
  
"Heeya! Tyson wanna go grab some burgers???"  
  
Tyson and Kai jumped apart quickly, both clearing their throats uncomfertably.  
  
"What were you two doing?", Max said with an odd expression on his face.  
  
"Nothing", Kai said in his usual manner, ignoring the look Max gave him he walked away.  
  
Max cast a look a Tyson, frowning slightly.  
  
Tyson scratched the back of his head befor showing his megawatt smile and slapping Max on the back, although a little harder then usual.  
  
"Ow!", Max said winching.  
  
"Sorry buddy, must be my excitement of going for burgers!!", Tyson joked dragging Max with him as he made his way to the frontdoor.  
  
*And for ruining another perfect moment with Kai*, were his last thoughts.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rei launched his drigger blade as Tyson and Max came walking into the dojo, chatting happily.  
  
"Hey Rei catch!!", Max said cheerfull throwing him a can of cola.  
  
Rei catched it with a big smile , flashing fang.  
  
"Thanks Max, i really needed a drink, i'm thirsty!", he said grinning wiping his brow.  
  
"Where is Kai?", Tyson asked looking around the Dojo, Kenny was in a corner typing away on Dizzi, probably chatting with Emily or so but Kai was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Out back", Rei said, " Training".  
  
"Okay, I'll go challenge him to a battle, i need some training too", Tyson said walking away. Max was about to folow him when Rei held him back.  
  
"What's up Rei?", Max asked a lttle confused.  
  
"Haven't you noticed something strange about those two lately?" REI replied pointing his thumb to the back yard where tyson and Kai had started a match.  
  
Max thought for a moment, " Well now that you mention it, they have been rather.............close haven't they, I cant help but think that everytime i walked in on them lately I interupted something. I mean the way they acted and such when i came in, its kind off suspicious"  
  
Rei grinned, "Never knew you could be THIS observant".  
  
"Hey!", Max said jokingly slapping Rei on the shoulder.  
  
Rei smiled evilly as he pulled max closer, " I have a plan!"   
  
"C'mon Dragoon, you can have him!", Tyson yelled sending his blade to slam into Kai's but dranzer dotched him.  
  
"Huh?" Tyson said surprised.  
  
"You are not paying attention Tyson, i could've seen that coming from a mile away!".  
  
Tyson frowned trying to concentrate harder on the battle, Kai was right, he was not paying attention as he should be. But that was because it was Kai that stood across him. Somehow his thoughts drifted in all otherways but on the battle.  
  
Kai made his blade slam into Tyson's causing it to fall out of the arena. Callng back his blade he took a step closer to his teammate, then hesitated befor closing the gap between them entiredly.  
  
Tyson flushed madly actually being able to feel the warmth that radiated from kai's body.  
  
He gulped nervously, " Sorry for not paying enough attention during the match its just that.", he trailed off.  
  
"Its just what?"  
  
"Uh nothing!!!!!!", Tyson said blushing even more, " Its nothing, come on lets do another, i want my revenge!!!"  
  
Tyson was about to walk away from him when Kai grabbed his arm holding him back.  
  
"K..Kai?", Tyson stammered shyly.  
  
Kai let out the shaky breath he had been holding unconsciously and gazed into the dragons eyes. Leaning down closer he could feel his breatn on his face.  
  
*This is it, no interuptions now!*  
  
"UUUWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A beeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Max screamed running towards them with his arms waving around frantically, kai and tyson jumped apart fastly but not fast enough for Max collided with them sending Kai to the grass where he landed on his butt with a painfull expression and Tyson straight into the lil pond.  
  
"Oops", max said grinning seeing both boys incredulous expressions.  
  
"MAX!!!", Tyson yelled jumping out of the chilly water, his clothes clinged to his body which made kai look away with a faint blush on his cheeks, " Did you really have to push me in the pond!!!!??".  
  
"Uh yeah?", Max said grinning.  
  
" Why I oughtta!", Tyson said but he changed his mind, " I'm gonna go change".  
  
Kai sighed as he stood up. Rei walked over to him and innocently asked him what happened. Because Kai was not really paying attention to what Rei was doing he missed the wink he and Max shared, fortunatly for them.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kai looked aroud the half dark room , a smug grin of satisfaction was on his face. He sat down on the comfy sofa and flicked through the channels on the tv to occupy the time .  
  
Tyson came in carrying a bag of potatoechips.  
  
"Hey Kai, where is evereybody?", he said as he flopped onto the couch.  
  
"I don't know, where they went, Rei said they would be right back", Kai shrugged.  
  
" Oh okay.........want some chips?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Wanna watch a movie then? nothings on anyway?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Uh Okay........how bout we play a game like eh i dunno checkers?"  
  
"No"  
  
Tyson frowned as he took the remote from Kai and flipped the channels again.  
  
" There really is nothing on, are you sure you don't wanna do something more fun?"  
  
"Well actually there is one thing", kai said taking the remote from Tyson and laying his bag of chips aside much to the dismay of Tyson who protested loudly..  
  
"Its not that bad stop whining about those chips", kai smirked as he leaned in closer.  
  
Tyson gulped as he gazed intoi Kai's deep red eyes, there it was again that magical feeling that overpowered him to no end.  
  
"Tyson....Do you realise how often we got this close but never went further?", kai whispered.  
  
Tyson nodded, " Yes i have......we uh always got uh..........", he trailed of as he felt Kai rub his cheek with his thumb. It made his heart jump in his throat and his palms even sweatier then they already were.  
  
"Things always came between us, to be more specific, people always came beteen us.....This time theyt won't, i made sure of that".  
  
"Really? How?", Tyson said shakily.  
  
Kai shrugged " Not inportant lets just say i have control, more inportanatly do you want to finish what we started so many times befor now? Its obvlious we like eachother more then friends", Tyson could hear the tenny weeny hint of insecurity in Kai's voice.  
  
He felt lightheaded and for some reason the room got alot warmer too.  
  
"I want..to", he breathed heavily.  
  
Kai smiled slightly caressing the starnd of darblue hair out of the dragons face leaning in even closer. Finally he would be able to kiss the object of affection without any interuptions.   
  
He did saw Rei and Max coming at them at full speed but when the both reached the door and bolted through they we're surprised by a sudden splash od ice cold water that came rushing down on them and a rope that lifted them up by their feet to the sky head down.  
  
"What the?!!!!!!", They both yelled in surprise.  
  
Tyson goggled at them still blushing.  
  
Kai grinned as Rei and max began to protest.  
  
"Hey Tyson?", he said.  
  
"Yeah?", Tyson said turning back to him with a grin on his face aswell.  
  
Kai didnt waste anymore time and softly pressed his lips to Tysons, involving him into a warm passionate kiss . He softly licked Tysons bottom lip demanding entrance which tyson granted him with a small moan. He slid his tongue in softly and slowly carressing Tysons as he wrapped his arms around the younger blader holding him as close as he could.  
  
Tyson felt a million little hearts explode in his head feeling kai kiss him so intimatly, He wrapped his arms around the older blader and leaned in more causing for Kai to fall of the couch on the floor with Tyson sprawled ontop of him. Tyson tangled his fingers in Kai's short bangs deepening the kiss even more.  
  
This was the moment they both had been waiting for a long time now, and now that it actually was there it seemed even more magical then they both ever imagined.  
  
"Uh guys?"., Came Max loud voice, " I really don't want to hang here any longer, i feel like my head is going to explode!!", he protested loudly.  
  
Kai grinned againstTysons mouth as he whispered something.  
  
"What let them hang there a lil longer for interupting us so many times? I say thats a good idea!", Tyson said loudly making Rei winch.  
  
"Ack no way guys!! My hair its dripping wet i need to dry it!!!!!!"  
  
Kai pushed Tyson off of him and stood up . Tyson followed him walking over to the two unhappy boys that hung up side down.  
  
"Allright you can come down, i guess it is bad too hang upside down like that any longer", with that kai cut both their ropes causing them to fall on the floor with a loud thump.  
  
Rei immediatly got up and hurried to the bathroom while max just grinned sheepishly at them.  
  
"Gee we're sorry, its not like the end of the world what we did, we just thought it was kinda funny thats all"  
  
"I thought this was kinda fun too", Tyson grinned  
  
Kenny chose that moment to walk in, he too goggled but this time at the mess that he saw.  
  
"What happeneed in here?"  
  
"Long story", Max said, he turned to Tyson and Kai," Congtrats you two", he said with a wink befor turning to change his clothes aswell.  
  
Tyson smiled shyly as he looked Kai in the eyes.  
  
Kai grinned, " I can use a hand in cleaning up".  
  
Kenny just cast them odd glances as he went back to tyope away on Dizzi.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He couldn't see anything through the blackness of the darkroom but he stood up anyways. Guessing his way over to Kai's bed he found him and just sat down to look at him as his eyes adjusted to the darkness..  
  
"What do you want Tyson?", kai whispered suddenly making him yelp.  
  
"N..Nothing kai just.uh.", he trailed off.  
  
Kai shrugged and turned to his side again.  
  
Tyson smirked slightly as he suddenly grabbed Kai by the shoulders turning him onto his back again.  
  
"Actually there is one thing", he said as he straddled Kai's hips.  
  
Kai wanted to say something but was cut off by Tysons warm soft lips as they pressed against his own. Closing his eyes he gave into the sweet kiss with a sigh of content.  
  
"Hmmn Kai, your kisses are so sweet", Tyson murmered.  
  
Kai grinned softly pushing Tyson of him onto his back and pinned him beneath him. Then he kissed his dragon again,passionatly slowly and thoroughly letting his hands trail up and down his luscious body.  
  
" I have more sweetness for you instore baka", he whispered trailing a trace with his tongue down Tysons throat, " That is if you want me to give it to you"  
  
Tyson felt as if he were on fire, he wanted nothing more then to just go along wth it.  
  
He grabbed hold of kai's blankets and threw them over them both, then he wrapped his arms around the older boy kissing him slowly again.  
  
"You can give me all you sweets all night long", he whispered letting his hands trail down the soft pale skin of Kai's back.  
  
" Tonight untill forever"  
  
Fini!  
  
Okay thats it^^ LOl short yes but kinda cute lol lol^^  
  
Jen   
  
Review?   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


End file.
